


A Face on a Train

by theballadofpontmercy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theballadofpontmercy/pseuds/theballadofpontmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius see's Cosette once on a train and is determined to see her again. Every day he goes back to the train station, accompanied by his friends. There Marius and Combeferre encounter a hyper dog, Enjolras meets Grantaire, a busker and Marius gets urinated on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Just Seen A Face

It was a freezing cold winter's day. The slowly, setting sun was fully covered by thick, white clouds, causing the sky to be illuminated in beautiful pinks and yellows. Not that Marius had noticed, not at all. His mind was occupied by the piece of newspaper in his hand. A crossword. He adored crosswords, and he would stop at nothing to complete them. The feeling of pride, when he completed them, was too great. He was often teased by his estranged family, or by his friends for his slow mind. He was not stupid, not at all, in fact he was incredibly intelligent. And crosswords were his speciality. He was near completing his, which was fortunate because his stop was just coming up. He had been visiting his Grandfather in the countryside, he had not enjoyed his visit one bit. He was glad he was coming home.

His Aunt lived far away in the rural countryside. He was raised by his Grandfather and Aunt, and they had smothered him his whole childhood. It was hard persuading them to let him leave. But, he couldn't stay with them any longer, not after he discovered some awful truths. Shortly after he left his Grandfather became ill and after some time Marius felt obliged to go and visit him, because being surrounded by his vindictive Aunt and ridiculous cousin, Theodule, wouldn't do anybody any good. His Grandfather was still overbearing and controlling and he Aunt was still as cold and bitter as she always had been. But, he was going home now.

The train slowed, as Marius' stop approached he put down his pen and folded his crumpled, newspaper under his arm, which was engulfed, in a large, dark blue, wool coat. He pulled his luggage out from under his feet, a single, battered, brown suitcase, which bore his name on the front. 'MARIUS PONTMERCY'. The train was near desolate, so there was no awkward 'excuse me's' or 'pardon me's'. This was something Marius was thankful for.

The train pulled to a stop, and through, the dirty, and smeared window, Marius could see Courfeyrac waiting. He remembered their earlier conversation, in which Marius insisted that Courfeyrac need not to wait for him on the platform, yet here he is. Marius couldn't help but smile at his always happy friend. He gave him a small, friendly wave, which Courfeyrac replied with jumping up and down and waving over excitedly. The doors opened and Marius stepped down onto the grey, stone platform. He was the only one to get off the train. Courfeyrac ran over and gave the taller man, a tight hug. 

"I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again!" Courfeyrac told him earnestly.

"I missed you too, Courfeyrac." Marius replied with a smile. The train whistled loudly, causing Marius to look back around at the train, and that is when he saw her.

She was sat in an empty compartment, a thick book on her lap and she was smiling out of the window, at Marius and Courfeyrac. Marius could not help, but stare, she was a dream. There was something euphoric about her expression, that left Marius in a trance. Her long, blonde hair curled slightly, and was pulled to one side, revealing her large, beautiful, blue eyes. She was looking at Marius, and he was looking at her. She blushed slightly, but smiled a beautifully shy smile at Marius. Marius turned suddenly, ignoring Courfeyrac, and tried to get back on the train. The doors slammed in his face and he watched as the train pulled away. He saw that she leant forward to gaze properly out of the window. Her eyes full of sadness as she gazed at Marius, he stared back longingly and watched as the train disappeared into the dark tunnel. She was gone. He felt Courfeyrac's hand on his shoulder and he turned to face him, whilst he let out a mournful sigh.

"Marius, the train only has one more stop." Courfeyrac told him  
.  
"So?" Marius replied, still staring into the dark, tunnel the train and the girl were travelling through.

"So... That means that there is only one more stop, one last place to get off the train. That must be her stop!" Courfeyrac told him grinning from ear to ear as the realisation hit Marius, they both sprinted out of the small, village train station and jumped into a black cab. That had an old woman sat in the back seat. Rubbing their heads, which had been hit repeatedly with her surprisingly heavy black handbag, they jumped into the cab behind. They quickly shouted their destination and they were on their way.

They were too late. 

The train had already stopped, the passengers had gone. The girl had gone.

Marius had tried to forget her, he did. But, he just could not get her perfect face out of his head. He made a vow that night, to any of friends who were actually listening to him, that he would return to that train station every day and wait for her. 

And that is exactly what Marius did.

Every day he sat in the old, village train station, which he had to either catch a bus, or a cab in order to actually get there. But, there he waited. Sometimes alone, but more often with one of his friends.

On the first day Courfeyrac accompanied him and together they sat in the near desolate train station, the only other people at the station was an old man, wearing too high socks and too thick glasses. He sat blowing his nose, whilst reading a crumpled, yellowing newspaper. He sat on the bench on the left of the two young men, on the other side of them was a women fully clothed in pink. Her skirt, tights, jumper, thick coat, heeled shoes, all were a pale vintage rose. Next to her on her bench, was a fluffy excuse for a dog, he sat next to her obediently, never making a sound. There of course was also the busker who was stood playing the guitar, next to the main exit of the train station. He could of been the same age as Marius and Courfeyrac, or considerably older, it was hard to tell. He had thick, shaggy black curls and a sad face. His jeans and shoes were in tatters, and his guitar case was placed, with hope in front of him. And this is what he sang:

"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied,  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you,  
When your soul embarks,  
Then I will follow you into the dark"

Courfeyrac was sat facing Marius, his legs draped carelessly over the younger man's. He watched Marius with curiosity, something he did often, for the man was more curious than any other Courfeyrac had met. The first thing Courfeyrac noticed was Marius' stiff posture, he constantly had a straight back and his neck naturally stretched, it was unnatural to most, but for Marius this was his natural posture. With Marius being already a tall man, you might assume this straight posture would create a demanding and authoritative figure, yet Marius was awkward and young. Marius constantly fiddled with something, now it was with the cuff of his coat, he could never stay idle, he constantly moved. Some people would find this irritating, on countless occasion Enjolras had actually told him to stop, but it made Courfeyrac smile. Marius was his strange little friend.

"So what is so special about this girl then?" Courfeyrac finally asked the question he had been wondering internally for some time. Marius turned his head finally to face him, and smiled a dreamy, serene smile.

"I can't explain it Courfeyrac, she is just amazing." He sighed.

"You don't even know her name, Marius." Courfeyrac pointed out, he regretted it after seeing the dreamy expression swapped for a sad smile.

"I know..." He said gravely. Courfeyrac gave him a friendly push and a smile.

"You will though, soon." Courfeyrac reassured him, Marius nodded and continued to pull on his cuff.

They sat like this until around seven in the evening, when Courfeyrac dragged Marius away from the bench, both the old man and the pink lady had gone. They passed the young man with the guitar on their way out and Marius dropped in a couple of pounds. The singer smiled gratefully and watched the two young men walk out.


	2. An Unfortunate Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine joins Marius at the train station, and later Enjolras and Combeferre, who meet Grantaire.

The next day Marius returned accompanied by Eponine. She had agreed to join him for the day, she curled her hair and put on more lipstick than usual, and in her opinion it was worth it.

"You look nice today Eponine, very pretty." Marius commented, whilst they were sat on the same bench as he and Courfeyrac had sat on the day before.

"Thank you Marius." She blushed a soft pink, and gazed at her scuffed shoes. He smiled absentmindedly and listened to the same young man with a guitar. She drummed her fingers on her dark, skinny jeans.

A train pulled in and Marius sat up straighter, he waited and waited. The doors opened, even Eponine was watching intently, she wanted to see how perfect this girl supposedly was. An old woman climbed off the train, well she tried, she dropped her black umbrella on the floor and was struggling to pick it up. Eponine watched as Marius jumped up from his seat to help the elderly old woman. She smiled gratefully and placed her frail old hand on his soft, young cheek. Eponine watched as Marius walked her out of the train station. Eponine panicked for a moment, surely this wasn't the girl? It couldn't be!

At that moment Eponine saw, a young, beautiful, blonde girl step gracefully off the train. She was wearing a floral dress, with a huge caramel coat over the top. She was carrying a large leather satchel, that matched the colour of her brogues. She was so together and beautiful, that Eponine grew embarrassed and looked away. It was then it dawned on her, that is the girl! That is the one Marius meant! She turned around and watched her walk away, to the side exit of the train station, adjacent to the one Marius had just used. Eponine considered her options, she should go and grab the girl, stall her, wait for Marius to return! Or, she could pretend she saw nothing, maybe Marius would give up on searching for this mystery girl and settle for someone who had always been there... Maybe this girl wasn't the same girl Marius had fallen hard for anyway! Eponine watched her blonde head disappear out of the train station, at the exact same moment Marius came running up the main exit.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked with hope in his green eyes.

"No, nothing, nothing at all." Eponine lied through her teeth, the hope was replaced with sadness. He sat down defeated next to Eponine, who looked away from him, already regretting her choice.

The young man was still singing mournfully.

"Your faith was strong,  
But you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you"  


Marius came the next day with Enjolras. Enjolras did not want to come and Marius did not particularly want Enjolras to come. But, here he is. He sat reading his book, not looking at Marius who was reading, Wuthering Heights. He never trusted Marius' literary taste. He watched the younger man, with a curious expression on his beautiful face. Marius was so concentrated in his book, his eyes flashing across the page, it was fascinating to Enjolras. He smiled slightly, and got back to his book on the French Revolution.

After some time of silence, Enjolras cleared his throat and turned his blonde, curly head to face Marius.

"So, are you going to come here every day?" 

"Yes. Every day if I have too." 

"Do you not have anything else to do?" Enjolras asked bluntly. Marius laughed a little then shook his auburn head.

"No... Not more important than this." He finally said.

"Well... It's nice to see you so passionate about something." Enjolras commented. And it was true. He had known Marius for a long time. He had seen him stutter and blush over girls. He had seen him run in the opposite direction of a pretty face. He had seen Courfeyrac reassure him countless times, that one day he would be able to talk properly to a pretty girl. Yet, he had never seen him so determined about a girl. Not once. 

"You must be rubbing off on me then!" Marius smiled at his blonde friend, who smiled back then look back down at his book. Marius echoed this action. 

"Hello you two. I thought I would find you here." A soft voice came from behind the two young men, who both looked around. There was Combeferre, hidden under a thick, black coat and even thicker blue scarf. Marius moved closer to Enjolras, leaving room for the older man. He nodded gratefully and sat down, he placed on his lap three large steaming hot drinks. "One for both of you." He passed a large black coffee to Enjolras and a large cappuccino to Marius. The two men were extremely grateful. Enjolras especially.

"When is the next train in?" Combeferre asked Marius, who pulled a tattered train schedule out of his pocket. 

"In about ten minutes." He replied.

"So what do you do now then?" Combeferre asked a small smile on his face, which was covered in a light haired stubble. Both Enjolras and Marius held up their books and Combeferre laughed. He pulled out of his bag a tattered Lord of the Flies. There they sat in near silence for nearly ten minutes.

There were not sat in complete silence due to the middle aged man angrily shouted down his phone. He was a wearing a suit that was ill fitted for him and held in one of his hands a torn suitcase. His face was red and was almost as colourful as the language escaping from his mouth. His voice grew louder and louder and he started to throw his arms around. Marius was watching him intently and obviously, Combeferre had one eye on him and Enjolras was not reading his book, he was looking at it, but he was too focused on the angry man. With a final defiant sigh the man put away his phone and stomped over to the exit. The young man busking looked up from his guitar. The man sneered at him unkindly and walked out. 

"How rude." Marius mumbled quietly.

"He was quite rude to that man over there!" Enjolras acknowledged, he turned to look at the young busker who was fiddling around with his shoes, he looked up at Enjolras and smiled widely. Enjolras' eyes grew wide and his cheeks red he turned back around  
.  
"Oh he has been here every day!" Marius informed. "He is a very good singer." 

"I'm sure he is." Enjolras replied.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet, I'll just be a minute!" Marius stood.

"The train is just coming!" Enjolras argued.

"I'll be two minutes!" Marius answered whilst starting to run.

The loud noise of a train could be heard, the train was drawing closer and closer.

"He is going to miss it." Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he will be back soon." Combeferre soothed.

"I hope so." The two men turned around and stood there was the scruffy looking busker. He was smiling brightly at the two shocked men.

"Sorry?" Enjolras frowned at him.

"Sorry, it's just he has been here every day, I hope he finally meets her." The young man told the two. The train had just pulled in.

The two men stared at the other man, both extremely confused.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, I'm Grantaire." He stuck his hand out, that was covered in bracelets and black tattoos. 

"Combeferre." 

"Enjolras."

"Like I said, I hope he finally meets her." Grantaire repeated.

"I hope so too, then I don't have to come back here again." Enjolras pouted. Grantaire laughed loudly, the doors of the train opened and four people stepped off the train. Neither of the three boys noticed, they were busy talking to each other. One laughing, one smiling slightly and one scowling. An old man stepped off the train, a young mother and her howling son, a young boy with a hat covering his hair and finally, it was the girl. 

Today she was wearing dark, knitted tights, with a dark blue dress. Her long, blonde hair was pulled to one side and styled in a long plait. She was carrying a large sketchbook in her arms and her thick, scarf was wrapped tightly around her slender neck. She glided past the three young men, who were still distracted. She knocked lightly into Combeferre, and apologised in a soft, feminine voice. He accepted the apology too late. He watched her blonde head walk away, only then remembering how Marius had described his 'blonde angel'. He gestured wildly informing the two other men of their mistake. Enjolras groaned loudly and Grantaire tried to chase her. They were too late. She had already left.

"Right okay, don't panic! Here is what we are going to do." Enjolras started, the other two boys listened. "We saw nothing, we saw no one. Especially not some blonde girl. Okay?"

"But we can't lie to him!" Interjected Combeferre.

"That wouldn't be fair!" Grantaire added frowning at Enjolras.

"We saw nothing." Enjolras repeated.

"But-"

"We. Saw. Nothing." Enjolras emphasised every word.

"Guys! Did I miss the train? There was an accident in the toilet! Has the train gone?" Marius rushed over and practically shouted. Grantaire and Combeferre said nothing but looked at Enjolras who sighed.

"She wasn't on the train Marius, I'm sorry, we saw nothing. Right guys?" Enjolras looked at the other two, eyes widening.

"Right. Nothing."

"No one." 

Marius sighed deeply. He turned to Grantaire and frowned.

"Hello? Mister busker man?" Marius; head tilted.

"Haha, if that is what you want to call me, fine, but I prefer Grantaire!" He laughed.

"Oh, I'm Marius, nice to meet you Grantaire!" Marius replied, in a rather dejected voice. Still upset about the girl.

"So, what accident happened in the toilet?" Combeferre asked changing the subject. Marius blushed a bright red and looked down at his feet and mumbled something inarticulate. 

"Pardon?" Enjolras asked, already smiling.

"Anoldmancameintothetoiletandstoodnexttomeandhemissedtheurinalandhepeedonmyleg." Marius confessed quickly.

"Slow down, what was that?" Combeferre questioned through laughter.

"An old man came into the toilet and stood next to me and he missed the urinal and peed on my leg." Marius slowed down only slightly, still staring at his feet. Grantaire, Enjolras and Combeferre were laughing loudly at Marius who was bright red. "Okay let's forget about it now, please." He mumbled.

"Sorry Marius." Combeferre apologized through his giggles, even Enjolras was chuckling. "Why don't we go home now, it's getting late!" 

"Yeah, come on Marius let's go home. Courfeyrac is forcing us to go out tonight anyway!" Enjolras pointed out. Marius nodded, look into the dark tunnel and turned to Grantaire. 

"Would you like to come tonight? We are just going to a bar, I think the other guys would like you?" Marius asked the scruffy man, who considered the idea for a few moments, but finally accepted the invitation.


	3. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine puts a horrible idea in Marius' head and he briefly regrets his actions, but not for long after a pep talk by Courfeyrac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for this terribly awkward moment at the beginning, I love Eponine, but this part is really vital! So sorry again.

Later that night the large group met up at the Cafe Musain. Enjolras would start every meeting with a speech leading to a political debate of sorts, but it would only be at least once a month the debate was any good. Every other time the group would be distracted laughing, drinking, talking amongst their selves. Enjolras tried as hard as he could to engage the others in debates, but it hardly ever worked. Combeferre and Feuilly almost always would engage in the debate and that would satisfy Enjolras. That night the majority of the group were sat around one large, table, apart from Eponine and Marius. Marius was miserable and was growing tired of his daily routine, Eponine was trying her hardest to cheer him up. She was already considerably drunk and she could feel her eyes welling up whenever Marius started up a long winded conversation about his 'angel'. 

"If you are so miserable, why don't you stop?" Eponine asked Marius, her large hands rubbing his forearm sympathetically, Marius, having also a considerable amount to drink, did not stop her.

"Because, I know now that I will always be miserable, if she is not in my life." Marius replied slightly annoyed at Eponine and her constant questioning.

"But you have seen her only once!" Eponine objected, raising her voice.

"That one time was enough to convince that she is perfect for me!" Marius argued back. He then quickly apologized to Eponine, and was careful not to mention the blonde haired girl again that evening. Eponine, secretly hoped this meant she had helped him forget about her, even more so when Marius offered to walk her home. He told Courfeyrac to wait up for him, Eponine did not hear this. They said goodbye to the rest of the group, and due to her drunken state, Marius had to support Eponine home, with a hand wrapped around her small waist. She gazed up at him, with her large, doe eyes and smiled a genuine smile, Marius smiled back at her. The pair walked slightly off balanced to the flat where Eponine lived, in a short period of time, Marius talking constantly about a dream he once had, where  
Enjolras was a mischievous Labrador that Marius adopted from a pet shelter. Eponine laughed at Marius and could feel herself fall deeper into love with the innocent and oblivious young man. 

They stood in front of her chipped black door and Marius released Eponine from his tight gripped, the area she lived in was a known rough area, the cobbled streets had seen more crime than most, this was the reason why Marius had decided to walk her home. They had walked together along the dimly lit street, no cars were on the roads, so the two walked on the road. The sky was black and lit with a bright, white moon. It was one of the biggest Eponine had ever seen. It was surrounded by clusters of stars in several bright constellations, for Eponine it was incredibly romantic. For Marius it is was just another night. Marius said his goodbyes to Eponine, but as he turned to leave he was pulled back by the brunette. She pulled him into a fierce embrace, for her the kiss was passionate and romantic, for Marius it was awkward and wrong. He pulled away quickly and as gently as he could pushed her away from him. 

"What? Do you not want to kiss me? Isn't that what you wanted from me? Isn't that why you walked me home?" Eponine asked him, anger in her beautiful, dark eyes. Marius shook his head roughly.

"No, not at all Eponine. You are one of my best friends. I would do that for any friend. Why did you do that? You know how I feel about that girl Eponine! Why would you ever do that?" Marius asked out of pure confusion, he had been friends with Eponine for years, she had never done anything like this before.

"I was trying to help you forget about her! You need to forget about her! You don't even know if she feels the same way! And if she did, you are too shy to do anything about it, aren't you!" Eponine pleaded to Marius, who turned away from her upset. How could someone who he called his best friend say that?

"Eponine, that was uncalled for, I think it would be for the best if I left now. Thank you for a wonderful evening." And with that Marius left, just as the weather turned, Eponine could feel the first drops of the rain on her forehead. She started to cry, she shouted Marius' name as many times as she could, before she eventually admitted defeat. He was gone. 

Marius could not bring himself to go the next day. he thought long and hard about what she said and found to be right. What would he even say to this girl? 'Hi, you are beautiful and I have kind of been waiting here every day with the hope of just seeing you!' How weird does that sound! She would be terrified! He had near enough tried to stalk her! He stayed at home that day, Courfeyrac was working at a cafe just down the road from their shared flat, so he assumed that Marius would have gone to the train station as he had for the last couple of days.

Courfeyrac got a text from an unknown number at around 1.30pm,

[unknown number] Hi, this is Grantaire, you gave me your number last night, I just wanted to ask if Marius is okay? He hasn't come to the train station yet?

Courfeyrac stared at his phone and frowned. He asked his manager if he could take his break now, and he quickly left for their tiny, shared flat. He quickly sprinted down the street, picking up on his way, two extra creamy éclairs, Marius' favourite. He opened their sticky door, by jamming his key in the lock and giving it a slight kick.

Marius was sat in their tiny living room, staring at the TV that was not turned on. He was still in his duck printed pyjamas and his thick, auburn hair was sticking out in every direction. He didn't even turn when the door opened, Courfeyrac quickly sat next to him and placed his hand on Marius' knee. His pale complexion contrasted against his dark clothing and navy blue sofa.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the train station?" Courfeyrac asked concerned, Marius merely shrugged and tucked his legs up under his chin. Pouting slightly.

"What's wrong?" Courfeyrac tried again, to get any information from his closest friend. "Please?" He tried again. 

"I realised I was being stupid." Marius replied simply.

"Stupid?" Courfeyrac repeated. Marius nodded.

"I don't even know if she likes me, I was acting weird, waiting around for a girl, I saw, not even met! Just once!" Marius finally admitted. 

"What brought all this on, you were all loved up the other day with urine on your leg!" Courfeyrac frowned. "Was it something Eponine said?" Courfeyrac asked, guessing something happened on their walk home.

"She kissed me." Marius turned to face Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac's eyes widened. He then nodded.

"And?" 

"And what?"  


"Well, did you like it, is that why you think you are being stupid, you know you've realised you like Eponine?" Courfeyrac guessed, Marius shook his head fiercely.

"No, no definitely not! I love Eponine like a little sister! I couldn't or wouldn't ever think of her like that!" Marius admitted to Courfeyrac.

"Well why do you think you were being stupid, what happened!" Courfeyrac pressed again, his break wasn't as long as it needed to be, he needed to give a pep talk as quickly as possible.

"Eponine said that even if I did see her, I would be too shy to anything!" She's right, isn't she!" Marius explained, staring at his hands that were playing with a white tissue.

"That's not true! I have never seen you so passionate about anything, so much so, even Enjolras is impressed. I can see that you are determined to do this and that is amazing! I know you will do it, but you just have to try! Please, just try!" Courfeyrac tried to persuade his friend who shook his head. "Please Marius? Please?"

"I'll go tomorrow." Marius replied bluntly.

"Yes you will, because I am coming with you." Courfeyrac told him. Marius nodded and stretched out on the sofa. "That's it you have a little nap, I'll be home later. Please don't be sad Marius." Courfeyrac rubbed his arm and left their flat leaving Marius alone.

Courfeyrac stuck to his word and both he and Marius went to the train station every day for the next three days. Grantaire was happy with their return and they talked to him and got to know him a little bit better. They found out his was the oldest brother of six, the youngest five being all girls. His mother died shortly after his youngest sister, Lille was born. He had recently argued with his father, and he was sleeping from sofa to sofa. It was settled that night that Grantaire would stay on Courfeyrac's and Marius' sofa, of their tiny flat indefinitely.


	4. Jehan's encounter with Cosette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan and Marius go to the train station and Eponine and Marius become friends again!

Marius was next joined by a fellow romantic, Jehan. Courfeyrac was working again at the cafe and he had managed to get Grantaire a trial shift. Jehan was doodling in a small, red notebook and he listened carefully to Marius talk about the girl. Jehan was the most patient when it came to Marius' pining, he would listen all day if he had too. Marius' whole face was animated in excitement when he was talking about her and that was enough to make Jehan listen. That was until his phone vibrated loudly.

[Eponine] Hey, are you with Marius, please tell him I am really sorry. Please. Xxxx

Marius read the message over Jehan's shoulder and sighed. 

"She hasn't stopped texting me Marius, please just talk to her!" Jehan pleaded. "She didn't mean to be cruel!"

"But she was cruel! I know she is sorry, and I do want to forgive, but it is hard to forget that she kissed me. To know that she felt that way about me, makes me feel awful because I must of unwillingly caused her to believe she had a chance!" Marius explained to Jehan who nodded.

"That is true Marius, she has felt that way about you for a long time now. But, what I think is most important for her is for the two of you to be friends again!" Jehan pleaded to Marius who shrugged.

"I just don't think I can forget, forgiving is easy it's forgetting that is hard." Marius sighed.

"I know, but I think it would be better if you had your friend back." Jehan pointed out and Marius nodded, distracted by the train that had just arrived. A girl jumped off the train crying, she looked around the station and noticed Marius and Jehan who were staring at her. She ran over to them, tears streaming down her pretty face. 

"Please help me! Someone has stolen my bag!" She cried through sobs. Marius stood and immediately started asking her questions. When did you see it last? Did you see who took it? Where are you travelling to? Did you have any valuables in your bag? She told him all she could, still crying, when Marius noticed police officer near the exit of the train station, he motioned for the girl to follow him and the two of them left, leaving behind a confused Jehan. He pulled out his notebook and began scribbling a couple of lines of a poem.

Another girl stepped off the train, her long, blonde hair flowing loosely down her back. She looked around the station and sighed. She pulled her cream coat tighter around her slender body and started towards the side exit of the station. She walked past the bench Jehan was sat on, as she did a couple of coins fell from her pocket. Hearing the tinkling Jehan responded instinctively and bent down to retrieve the coins.

"Here we go!" He extended his hand and dropped the coins into the girls small hands. 

"Thank you so much!" A soft, musical voices responded. Jehan finally looked up at the girl. She was smile gratefully at him, she had the most beautiful smile Jehan had ever seen! Jehan smiled back at the girl and watched her walk away, exiting through the side exit. He was so mesmerised by her beauty that it did not click in his head who this girl was. It was of course, the girl. Jehan realised this too late and groaned loudly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jehan whispered to himself. Marius bounded over to him and dropped back into his seat with a sigh. 

"She is going to the station with the police officer! Poor girl, I would be devastated if that was me!" Marius informed a nervous Jehan. His nervousness was so apparent, even Marius noticed. "Jehan, what's wrong? You look jumpy?" 

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" Jehan laughed nervously.

"If you say so... She didn't get off the train did she?" Marius asked, Marius' eyes widen and he cleared his throat.

"No! No, no, no one got off!" Jehan lied badly through his teeth.

"Well... I believe you." Marius smiled and changed the subject, hoping that the girl would still come today, Jehan knew that she wouldn't though. He felt awful about it, all he wanted was for Marius to be happy and the only thing making him happy at the moment was this beautiful girl. 

They continued talking until a cough from close behind the two distracted their attention. There was Eponine smiling shyly and hopefully at Marius. Jehan cleared his throat and stood. "Well, I am just going to go to the loo!" He quickly walked away leaving Marius and Eponine alone.

"Hello Marius."

"Hullo Eponine." 

Eponine sat down next to Marius and they sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, Eponine staring at her lap and Marius tapping his knee with his fingers. Finally Eponine spoke.

"Look, Marius, I am really sorry for happened. I was drunk and I was acting stupid." She confessed. Marius turned to face her and saw the tears in her eyes, he immediately relaxed.

"Eponine, don't apologize, it's me who should be sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or hurt your feelings, I'm so sorry. But, I have to say I can only see you as a friend Eponine, my best friend." Marius explained to Eponine who nodded sadly.

"Can we put this behind us please." Eponine asked quietly.

"Of course." Marius whispered. She smiled a watery smile and he smiled widely back. He had forgiven her, but it would take longer to forget what she said, because what she said touched a nerve. Marius' shyness was something he was self-conscious of, and whenever you are self-conscious of something it makes it so much worse if a friend uses it against you. Yes, she was drunk, but don't you just reveal true feelings when you are drunk? It made Marius wonder if all his friends thought this about him, did they all laugh at the idea of Marius trying to talk to this girl behind his back? The thought had never crossed his mind until Eponine planted it there.

Jehan finally returned and he sat in between the two of them a grin on his feminine face. Marius nodded at him in confirmation and he let out a happy sigh. "Finally! So, are we all going to Courfeyrac's party tonight?" Eponine nodded and Marius sighed miserably then nodded. "Well good, Courfeyrac would murder you Marius if you didn't come!" 

"I know..." Marius replied still as miserable. He was getting bored of spending every day at this train station, he was one of the most hopeful young men in the world, but even he was losing hope. He hadn't even seen her since, none of his friends had seen her. He decided then he would give it a couple more days and then he would stop coming.


	5. The One Where Everyone Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Courfeyrac's party, Grantaire see's a face from the past and everyone finds out the everyone has seen Cosette.

That night Courferyac was having a small party at the Musain. Marius knew there was absolutely no reason for this party, but Courfeyrac had disguised that tiny, insignificant problem by calling it - 'A celebration of the fact Enjolras has not verbally abused anyone to the point of tears for at least month.' Not the best reason, but passable. Courfeyrac would take any excuse for a party and he would invite absolutely everyone. Marius had already made a mental note to stick to Grantaire tonight. He was glad he had befriended Grantaire, Grantaire seemed to be thankful for the friendship and Marius felt he could trust the young man. Grantaire was nervous about the idea of attending a party with a group of people he didn't know, so his plan was to stick with Marius.

The bar was already packed with drunken boys and girls talking in large groups, Marius and Grantaire found seats right away in the corner. Grantaire brought Marius and himself a drink and there they sat observing the party from the dusty corner. To make the sight even sadder, people started to leave their bags with the two young men, who were happy to watch over them. Combeferre arrived and noticed the two straight away, he brought four drinks, one ready for Enjolras' imminent arrival and sat down next to Marius. Combeferre was excitedly telling the two about a documentary he watched the other night about the French Revolution, when Enjolras strutted proudly over to join the three, he sat on Grantaire's other side and quickly joined in on Combeferre's story, they had watched the documentary together after all. Grantaire regularly asked questions and Marius could see the passion in Enjolras' eyes when he answered. It got rather heated at one point, but both men seemed to enjoy the debate and Combeferre kept a watchful eye over the situation. Marius kept one eye on the three other men and one on Courfeyrac who had just entered the bar, a girl on each arm. He quickly dropped the two off at the bar and started to work the room. Walking around smiling, joking, laughing, hugging and kissing until he noticed his four friends stuck in the corner. He let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to them quickly.

"I had such high hopes for you Grantaire, I did not think you would be like these three boring fellows!" He laughed.

"You are lucky we even came Courfeyrac!" Enjolras retorted folded his arms and scowling. Marius laughed quietly to himself at Enjolras' reaction.

"Come on guys! At least go and talk to people, there are some beautiful girls here and beautiful men, I don't care which ever floats your boat!" Courfeyrac pleaded with a smile. Marius patted Grantaire's hand and smiled sadly.

"Come on lets go, even if it's only for ten minutes!" Marius suggested, defeated by Courfeyrac. Grantaire nodded and picked up his drink and downed it in one. Impressive or foolish, it was too early to tell.

The two walked around the room together blushing when girls stared. They were a dangerously shy pair together and the plan was doomed from the start. Marius noticed Eponine at the bar with a man he did not know, she waved at him and Marius took this as an invitation for both himself and Grantaire to join her. They walked over cautiously, but faked bright smiles for Eponine and her friend.

"Hello you two! Are you having a good time?" Eponine asked with a smile. 

"Oh most definitely!" Marius replied with a smirk. Grantaire did not reply, he was staring at the guy who was stood next to Eponine, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Oh! Guys this is Montparnasse. Montparnasse, this is Marius and Grantaire." Eponine smiled.

"Hello Grantaire how have you been?" Montparnasse turned to face Grantaire.

"Fine." Grantaire muttered.

"You two know each other?" Eponine frowned.

"Grantaire and I know each other from way back." Montparnasse shrugged still grinning. "Isn't that right Grantaire?"

"Yes." Grantaire nodded looking as though he wanted to be anywhere but talking to Montparnasse.

"We're actually cracking good friends, aren't we? Cracking!" Montparnasse grinned, Marius and Eponine were more than confused.

"Actually, Montparnasse, can I speak to you outside?" Grantaire asked suppressing his anger. The two left the Musain, leaving behind Marius and Eponine.

"Do you want to go and sit back in the corner?" Marius asked Eponine who laughed nervously, her eyes on the door. 

"The corner?"

"Yeah! The corner is the place to be!" Marius laughed, he brought the next round of drinks and he and Eponine sat back in the corner with Enjolras and Combeferre who had not moved.

"Where's Grantaire?" Enjolras noticed straight away.

"Oh he is just talking to Montparnasse outside..." Eponine explained quietly.

Enjolras raised his eyebrows at Combeferre who nodded. 

"Why?" Enjolras asked.

"I'm not sure..." Eponine shrugged, her eyes still on the door.

"Montparnasse said that they were friends." Marius smiled.

"Oh really?" Combeferre raised his eyebrow.

"Apparently they go way back!" Marius added.

Enjolras and Combeferre digested this information, but decided not to ask any more questions. So, Combeferre changed the subject.

"Going to the train station tomorrow Marius?" Combeferre asked.

"Of course, I have a good feeling about tomorrow!" Marius replied with a smile.

"I think I might join you tomorrow then!" Combeferre smiled back.

"Wonderful! I can't wait for you all to see her!" Marius replied from his dreamy state, Combeferre stared nervously at Enjolras who shook his head firmly. Marius did not notice, but Eponine did, she frowned at the two but they did not respond.

"I am just going to go to the toilet." Marius rose from his chair and quickly walked away.

"What was all that about?" Eponine turned to Combeferre and Enjolras who both feigned obliviousness.

"I don't know what you mean..." Combeferre laughed nervously, as Enjolras stared daggers at him.

"You're doing it again! You've seen her haven't you!" Eponine accused.

"No! Of course we haven't!" Enjolras barked. Combeferre grew red, he was always terrible at lying.

"Have you see her, Combeferre?" Eponine asked the nervous man.

"No... Definitely not- Yes!!" Combeferre confessed. Enjolras sighed angrily. "I'm sorry Enjolras! I couldn't carry on the charade!"

"What happened?" Eponine questioned, finally a little bit less guilty about her own deception.

"Well... the train came and Marius went to the toilet. Then she was there and it all happened so quick, we couldn't have done anything!" Combeferre cried.

"Grantaire was there too..." Enjolras muttered.

"Grantaire has seen her as well!" Eponine exclaimed. "I must admit that perhaps... I might.. of .. you know... seen her too!" 

"You too!" Enjolras threw his hands up into the air.

"Yes! Marius was helping an old woman when she got off! I couldn't stop her either!" Eponine admitted. "Jehan saw her too!" She added quickly, and both Enjolras and Combeferre cried aloud. 

"Should we tell him?" Combeferre asked the other two, who both shouted no at the same time.

"He would be so angry... Well angry for Marius... So you know, he would probably just be disappointed and cry a little bit... But that is worse!" Enjolras explained to Combeferre as Eponine nodded.

"But he's losing hope! He is worried she isn't going to ever turn up, if we tell him we have seen her, then he will be able to keep the faith!" Combeferre argued his case to the other two, who still shook their heads.

"It is better that he doesn't know"" Eponine warned.

"But-" Combeferre started.

"It is better Marius doesn't know." Enjolras repeated firmly.

"That I don't know what?" Marius appeared suddenly next to Enjolras a nervous smile gracing his features.

"Umm... That it is meant to pour with snow tomorrow, the trains might be cancelled!" Enjolras quickly lied.

"Really? I didn't see it on the news! How bad is it meant to be?" Marius believed him quickly, the three inwardly sighed in relief.

"Oh pretty bad, one of the worst snowstorms in years!" Eponine lied, Combeferre nodded then looked away.

"Oh no! Do you really think they'll cancel the trains?" Marius now fully believing in the lie.

"They might do Marius!" Enjolras replied with a grave smile. Marius frowned and stared down at his hands, lost in thought. The other three took this moment to sigh in relief. Marius was beautifully oblivious when it came to decisiveness and deception. 

Courfeyrac walked over to the corner and took a seat next to Eponine, he had a bloody lip, that caused Eponine to quickly fuss over.

"What happened to you?" Enjolras questioned immediately. Marius was drawn from his trance and was quickly fretted over Courfeyrac who shrugged him off, claiming it was just a scratch.

"Well, no one told me she had a boyfriend! How was I to know!" Courfeyrac whined. Combeferre rolled his eyes and Enjolras muttered something along the lines of 'serves you right.'

"Maybe we should head home soon, Courfeyrac..." Marius suggested and to his surprise Courfeyrac nodded. 

"I would like that..." 

"I think Grantaire is busy, so I am sure he will come home a little later." Marius told Courfeyrac, who smiled widely.

"What sort of busy?"

"He is with Montparnasse." Enjolras told Courfeyrac.

"Montparnasse?" Courfeyrac frowned up at Enjolras.

"Yeah don't question it." Eponine muttered. "Can you see if you can find Grantaire before you go?"

"Of course." Courfeyrac nodded. As himself and Marius rose from their chairs.

"Do you reckon they are outside?" Marius asked Eponine who nodded.

"Probably." She smiled.

"Okay well it was nice seeing you guys!" Marius grinned as he pulled his coat on.

"Yeah I hope you guys had a good night in the corner!" Courfeyrac smirked.

"Well, I will meet you tomorrow Marius, as long as the umm..." Combeferre panicked, when he saw Enjolras mouthing 'snow' very obviously. "SNOW! Snow... doesn't umm... stop us."

"Snow? What snow?" Courfeyrac frowned.

"Apparently there is going to be a massive snowstorm tomorrow! The trains might even be cancelled." Marius rushed to tell Courfeyrac, whilst the other three inwardly groaned.

"No there isn't! It is supposed to be beautiful tomorrow!" Courfeyrac told Marius slowly, who now frowned.

"What?" 

"What?" Courfeyrac repeated.

"What?" Combeferre quickly spoke. And Enjolras hit him on the arm, hard.

Marius narrowed his eyes then smiled, not thinking any more about the snowstorm. There was probably just a misunderstanding, he thought to himself. They wouldn't lie to me!


	6. Hello Mr Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and Marius meet a sweet little dog, and are distracted by this dog.

The very next day Marius and Combeferre were sat in the train station. The trains were not cancelled, for there was no snow. 

"So... When is the snow coming then?" Marius asked Combeferre, who looked away embarrassed. He watched a little girl playing with a small, black dog. Her mother talking on the phone to someone, loudly. The little girl would grab the dogs tail and run before he noticed it was her. She laughed and squealed and carried on playing. Her dark hands grabbing at the tail and just as quickly letting go. Her mother put away her mobile, and called for her daughter. The little girl pointed at the dog smiling, whilst her mother frowned. She told her not touch stray dogs ever again, and grabbed her hand and pulled her away, out of the train station.

The little, black dog sat on the ground cleaning itself for a couple of minutes. When it finished, it stood up on its tiny legs, and bounded over to Marius and Combeferre. Its tail was wagging like crazy and it was panting loudly. Combeferre was not a fan of dogs really, well not at all. He quickly moved further along the bench as Marius laughed.

"Oh hello there little buddy! What are you doing here?" Marius bent over to scratch the dogs tummy. It rolled on its side and allowed Marius to continue to tickle it. Marius checked his name tag.

"Jack." He read aloud and grinned. "Hello there Mr Jack!" Combeferre rolled his eyes, why do people always turn mushy around dogs, and why do they use those ridiculous voices? 

"Where are you supposed to be Jack?" Marius asked, and to both of their surprise Jack barked loudly back. "Oh my... Combeferre... I think I can talk to animals..." Marius whispered.

"No, you cannot Marius. He has probably been trained to respond to his name." Combeferre argued.

"No... I think I can!" Marius reassured. Jack was nudging at Marius' leg as if urging him to stand. Marius complied as Combeferre groaned.

"Under no circumstances Marius, follow that- MARIUS!" Combeferre was too late as Marius went running off after the dog that was incessantly barking. Annoyed, Combeferre followed, shouting both Marius' and Jack's names.

The train pulled in while the two men were chasing Jack. Only a couple of people got off the train, including, of course, the girl. Today she was wrapped up warm in a light blue coat, that contrasted against her bright red lips. Her hair was long and hanging loose down her back. She was holding a large sketchpad and looking with hope up and down the train station. She pouted quickly and the hope in her eyes was replaced with sadness. She walked slowly out of the train station.

Just a few minutes later an embarrassed Marius and an angry Combeferre returned to their bench. 

"I told you Marius! You could not talk to animals!" Combeferre scolded the younger man irritably.

"Right! I know that now! I am sorry again Combeferre, I did not think he would attack your bum in that manner!" Marius blushed.

"Well he did and it is a bit sore. I might even be bleeding." Combeferre responded coldly.

"Well I'm not checking for you!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Well good... I'm glad we both agree."

"Yes. Good. Now, do you see why I don't like dogs?" 

"Hmm... I think it is because you give off a vibe that you don't like dogs. They're very intelligent animals you know!" 

"Can we juts blame that fiend please."

"Don't call Jack a fiend! He was so sweet!"

"I'm sorry, but did you see what he did to my bum!"

"You probably shouldn't shout that out loud, people may interpret it in the wrong way..."

"MARIUS!"

"COMBEFERRE!"

The two man sat on opposite ends of the bench, one sending the other filthy looks, the other apologetic glances. The sat like this for all of ten minutes, then all was forgotten.

"Do you think she will come today?" Marius asked Combeferre, worry in his voice.

"I hope so Marius." Combeferre replied.

"Is hope enough?" Marius frowned.

"Hope is everything, with hope you can find the confidence to do anything you want, or be anything you want." Combeferre shrugged, pulling two chocolate bars out of his pocket.

"I hoped you would bring them!" Marius grinned.

"There you go, that's how incredible hope is!" Combeferre smiled.

They sat eating their chocolate bars in silence, smiling at each other with every bite. The sun was beginning to set when they realised it was time go home. Marius told Combeferre that no matter how much hope he had, he would only come one more time. Tomorrow. Combeferre smiled sadly and the two left the train station.

Grantaire was still living with Marius and Courfeyrac, after finishing their shifts at the cafe the two returned home to find Marius playing scrabble. Alone. 

"Marius are you playing scrabble?" Grantaire asked Marius who was sat cross legged on the floor of their flat. He blushed and started to pack the game away.

"I was, but it is quite hard alone." Marius shrugged.

"Why were you playing?" Courfeyrac asked grinning at Marius who blushed deeper.

"Well... I was waiting for you to come home, and I got bored. I saw the scrabble board next to your pile of clothes, Courfeyrac, which you need to put a way! And I thought it would fun... It wasn't that fun really..." Marius explained standing up.

"You are a strange one Marius, come on put the board back out, we're playing!" Courfeyrac pulled Marius back down to the ground, and Grantaire joined them.

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course! I love scrabble!" Courfeyrac grinned.

"I'm guessing you didn't find her today?" Grantaire asked cautiously.

Marius shook his sadly, but replied with a firm no.

"Tomorrow then." Courfeyrac nodded.

"Tomorrow." Marius smiled.

"Tomorrow!" Grantaire cheered as he spelt the word tomorrow on the scrabble board.

"That's a coincidence!" Courfeyrac laughed.

"A sign?" Grantaire raised his eyebrow.

"A sign." Courfeyrac patted Marius on the shoulder, who was smiling wide. Tomorrow.


End file.
